runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Leaders of the Sea
And the winner is... Lexmarkman with his excellent article: The Lumbridge Royal Navy! Congratulations to Lexmarkman! Welcome... = = To the Leaders of the Sea competition! Ever wondered who is the greatest article designer out there? Ever wanted to make the greatest article on the wiki? And ever wondered how to get the attention needed to make your article the greatest? Wonder no more! Sign up below and you're part of our wiki's first competition! All you have to do is to think of a new navy for RuneScape, then write a great article about it, and link it to this page! From January 20th to February 1st you have a chance to enter an article, add to it, and touch up on it to make it the most likely to win! Then, one week after the end of the competition, I, Fegaxeyl, will choose the winning article. And the winning article gets a privileged place on the front page for a whole month! Interested? Think you can win easily? Hold on, buddy, there's a lot of stuff you need to know! Rules #The more you put in, the more likely you are to win! Don't make a three-line article and say "I'm gonna win!" #Make sure your article has perfect spelling and grammar. If your article is filled with mistakes, i.e: "Bb's pirut fleat was da gretest nvi evr nowudayz" its hardly likely to win the competition, is it? #Make sure it stays in with RuneScape's timeline - do you think "Bob's pirate fleet had nuclear weapons in the first age!" is going to get your article on the front page? #Present it nicely and neatly - I'm talking about correctly placed paragraphs under tidy, logical titles. Appliance If you want to take part and add an entry (only one per person, remember!) then please register below. * Arnie 18:37, 15 January 2008 (UTC) * * 22:25, 15 January 2008 (UTC) * , Well I think I have enough time... * 16:50, 19 January 2008 (UTC) * Da bomba3talk2meSandy 18:31, 19 January 2008 (UTC) *Mr. Garrison 22:24, 19 January 2008 (UTC) *Stevenyean Sorry for sending my application too late......Stevenyean 04:13, 2 February 2008 (UTC) *''(Your name and/or signature here)'' Article name If you've been registered above, then put a link to your article here. *Bob's Pirate Fleet, By Fegaxeyl *The Draconic Fleet, By ToaBionicle *1st Asgarnian Naval Fleet By Chiafriend12 *Shadow Fleet by The evil dude *Fisherman's Crew by Jigo22 *Lumbridge Royal Navy by Lexmarkman *Eastern Navy by Mr. Garrison *Misthalin Royal Navy by Da bomba3 *Spirit Navy Of Souls by Stevenyean *''(A link to your article and your name here)'' Tips You can add whatever you like to your article - pictures, text boxes, individual people/characters, whatever. It might be a good idea to group these under a single subcategory or a Page Box. Your article can be as long and branch in as many directions as you like, but remember that it must comply by the rules and should have very high quality. If you have added any other additional pages, I may or may not take those in when I'm judging (we'll see later). Winner The Winner is... *Lexmarkman - Lumbridge Royal Navy The runners up were... *Chiafriend12 - 1st Asgarnian Naval Fleet *ToaBionicle - Draconic Fleet Thanks to all for participating! Category:Competitions